Sidh An Saeros
by Pyrite
Summary: Saeros is angry of Turin punching him and embarassing him. While nursing his ego and nose he receives a unexpected visit from an elf maiden who feels that he is danger. This is a story about Saeros if he was prevented from going after Turin.


Title: Sidh an Saeros

Author: Pyrite a.k.a. many other names

Rating: M/NC-17

Pairing: Saeros/Aerwen (OC)

Summary: Saeros is angry of Turin punching him and embarassing him. While nursing his ego and nose he receives a unexpected visit from an elf maiden who feels that he is danger. This is a story about Saeros if he was prevented from going after Turin.

Author's Notes: I was unsatisfied with my original after a few people pointed out some mistakes. I ask though if you give criticism, let it be constructive. So I hope that this is a better version.

Her light blue eyes took in the scene. Saeros was being very arrogant and proud as he argued with Turin. She was glad that Mablung finally intervened to stop the argument. The scene was large enough to make most every elf look in surprise or disgust or a mingled look of both. Aerwen did not know how to feel, but she knew in her heart of hearts that Saeros' arrogance would end his life. She bowed her head as she notice Mablung making his way towards her. Saeros had already stomped out of the hall in disgrace. Turin had left as well to join Beleg as most knew he would.

When Mablung had finally made his to her he greeted her with a smile and a kiss to her hand. "My lord." Aerwen responded respectfully.

"Lady Aerwen, I have come to request a favor from you." Mablung told her in a low voice so that only the two could hear.

"Yes my lord?" She questioned him. In her heart she knew what he was going to request of her.

"May we walk?" He inquired as he offered his arm.

"Of course." Aerwen agreed as she took his arm and began walking with him. Her light blue gown swishing gracefully around her body while keeping pace with him.

"I know you might be used to such requests, but it feels odd to me to request this of you."

Aerwen smiled at him, "My lord, please understand that if you are asking what I think you are, then I am used to it. I wish to help in anyway possible and this is the way I help."

"Would you go to Saeros tonight? I fear that he is going to take his anger for Turin over the edge." Mablung questioned her as she looked at him, sympathy filled her eyes in thought.

"Of course. I am at your service." Aerwen replied.

They stopped walking as Mablung moved to stand in front of her. "I know you have unconventional methods for helping those in grieving. Saeros might not accept your help."

"My lord, Saeros is not in grief to begin with. He is a rather arrogant and proud elf who needs to understand humility." She responded as he looked at her with acknowledgment in his eyes.

"Yes. Saeros is proud. I would hope though that you would be understanding of him."

"My lord, I will be understanding, but I hope that I can change his attitude somewhat. I don't want to necessarily change Lord Saeros, but he needs to learn patience with Turin." Aerwen explained.

Mablung smiled at her. "There is no doubt in your words Aerwen. You are very wise."

Aerwen felt a blush spread over her cheeks. "Thank you Lord Mablung. Your words are kind." She paused as he lifted her hand in his and kissed her knuckles gently. "I must go my lord. I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you again Aerwen."

xxxx

Aerwen had done a lot of thinking before she had approached Lord Saeros' door. She was somewhat nervous, knowing how he was. For she had only had the chance meeting of speaking with him a few times and none of them went very well. She hoped he would accept her gift to him.

Many considered her strange because of the way she helped heal those in grief. Sometimes she was an ear to those who needed one, other times she was more. She was a lover when one needed her to be. For this she was branded strange and most females never came around her except for her queen.

She took in a deep breath then exhaled and knocked on the door. Aerwen waited patiently as she caught the sound of a very angry elf stomping towards the door. The door pulled open quickly to reveal Saeros standing with a bruised nose. The blood had stopped running due to their quick healing nature. "Greetings my lord. I thought you might want some company tonight."

xxxx

"Greetings my lord. I thought you might want some company tonight." Aerwen greeted Saeros with a soft smile.

"I don't need your company Aerwen." Saeros told her as she looked at him with eyes of concern.

"I only wish to provide company. I am sorry for disturbing you my lord." She responded then began to turn away.

Saeros sighed heavily, "Come in Aerwen. I did not mean to be angry with you."

She bowed her head then walked in quickly as he closed the door behind her. "I hoped that I could come and talk with you for a while."

He sat down on a chair and invited her to do the same with the one that sat beside him. She took his invitation and sat down slowly as he eyed her. "Aerwen. Why are you here? You have never graced me with your presence before."

"My lord, I am no one special. I only wish to help those who are in emotional turmoil. You seem distraught my lord." She grasped his hand in between her own smaller hands.

"I am distraught because of that 'man' with a foul mood having the run of our home." Saeros told her in an angry tone. "How he received the blessings of our king is beyond me, but I say that Turin will regret his words and actions."

He noticed that she held a concern for him. "My lord, Turin is not the only one who's mood is foul. The comment you made was rather uncalled for."

"Do you desert your own kind Aerwen?!" Saeros accused her.

"No my lord. You misunderstand my meaning." She sighed, "You know how we are often thought of as higher than others, as if we are a better race? Others envy us and hate us because of our differences. Do you not think that you have insulted Turin's race?"

"You are saying that I should apologize?" He asked almost too calmly.

"No my lord. I am telling you that you should consider Turin's feelings."

"That is asking too much."

"Maybe so, but you have to be considerate."

"I do not have to do anything!" Aerwen nodded in reply as she looked down at her hands which rested in her lap. They were silent for a few minutes, neither one saying anything till Saeros asked her, "Why did you come here? Did someone ask you to comfort me?"

"No my lord." Aerwen lied.

"I never understood you Aerwen. You are always concerned about helping others but you do not care about your own reputation." He returned coolly.

"What do you mean my lord?"

"You are not necessarily the most liked among the females in Doriath. Do you not care about how others perceive you?"

"I want to be perceived as a kind and caring elf who will do anything to help another. If you cannot understand that as my motive then you do not understand me." Aerwen replied, her voice rather shaky from his question. "If you do not need me, then all you need to do is tell me." She proceeded to get up but was stopped by Saeros.

"Stay with me." He commanded her. He turned in his chair to face her then leaned in and kissed her lips. Despite the pain in his nose, he felt a pleasurable heat sweep over his body as he felt her silky lips against his. She tried to move away from him but he pulled her against his body, his arm secure around her waist as he deepened their kiss. He broke their kiss and noticed how surprised she looked. His eyes met hers as he grasped her hand and stood up, pulling her with him. "Come."

Aerwen did not refuse, she had been in situations like these before. It was odd to her though, that Saeros seemed to change his mind. He was arguing with her one moment then kissing the next. He was a very confusing elf, but she would do as Mablung had asked her.

Saeros pulled her in front of the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you frightened Aerwen?"

"Should I be my lord?"

He smiled while reaching for her underskirts and pulling her gown off in one swift motion. Her light blue eyes relayed her surprise, yet she did not stay surprised for long. She moved to the bed as he dropped her garments in the floor and began to disrobe himself. Once his garments joined hers in the floor, he climbed onto the bed and watched as she immediately spread her creamy thighs for him. He moved in between them and began to kiss her lips again.

His hands moved to either side of her body as his mouth slowly progressed from her lips to her neck causing her to moan softly. His tongue touched her skin, making her moan from the contact. Her hands moved to his hair and weaved in the strands. He moved further downwards as she kept moaning softly. She pushed at his head in order to make him hurry with his actions. "Do you often tease my lord?" Came her soft voice. Soft puffs of breath were heard between her words.

Saeros looked up at her, their eyes connecting momentarily before he said, "I did not realize I was teasing my dear."

She replied, "I hope I am not too forward in saying, you must have not had many partners."

He smiled, "You do not have to know, but I can tell you that I have had enough." Saeros then pressed a kiss to her neck and began to move downwards as she whimpered her pleasure. His mouth made soft suckling sounds as he moved down to her left breast. His hot mouth enveloped her nipple as she groaned from the sudden sensation of the warm, wet heat. Heat shot through her being straight to her core. She was panting heavily and moaning his name which he seemed to enjoy greatly.

She pressed her fingers into the back of his head as she grasped hold of his silky golden hair. He contined suckling until he figured it was enough and moved from her left breast to her right in a slow procession of kisses. Aerwen moaned her disappointment while she grasped his hair tightly. His mouth captured her other nipple and repeated the same ministrations while massaging her left breast harshly. "Saeros..." She moaned his name wantonly.

His mouth moved downward, planting kisses along her stomach, only stopping momentarily to swirl his tongue in her navel then moving on. He paused to pull her legs over his shoulders as his hands wrapped around her thighs and his fingers parted the delicate folds that hid her feminine treasure. Aerwen felt heat shoot straight to her core as his lips enveloped her tiny treasure and his tongue stroke it. Her hips bucked forward uncontrollably, only to be held down by Saeros. He continued his torture slowly as she begged and pleaded him with moans and soft cries of passion. She finally cried out, "Please my lord...do not torture me so." It was all he needed to yield to her plea. His tongue stroked quickly and he felt her shake, a telltale sign of her oncoming orgasm. He watched with eyes of glee as she grasped the blankets and cried out in pleasure, her body shaking and her chest rising and falling rapidly from the event.

Saeros leveled himself with her so he could look her in her eyes as the last remnants of her orgasm swept over her. She finally opened her eyes to reveal passion-filled ones. She heard him say, "You have come to me tonight and I gladly take what you have offered." Aerwen wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms under her knees and quickly thrust into her warm, welcoming heat. He grunted as his body became accustomed to hers and he began thrusting against her body in a quick rhythm. She held him tightly to her body as they both voiced their pleasures. Her body felt the building up of familiar heat as she moaned his name in his ear. His thrusting became furious until it was no longer a thrusting movement, but a pounding. His heart raced as he groaned. He felt he could no longer hold back. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he felt his seed surge into her body. He shook hard then collapsed over her body while he heard a soft cry and felt her shake from her impending orgasm.

...He woke up later feeling the most refreshed he had felt in the longest time. Aerwen was no longer in the room but he found a small note on a piece of parchment.

'My lord,

I had a wonderful night and I hope we may do it again sometime soon. Please consider what I said and know that someone cares for you.

Aerwen'

Saeros felt bad for saying those things he had said to her. Aerwen was only trying to help him. For now he would forget about the foul Turin and focus on the more positive side in life...Aerwen.

xxxx

Mablung met Aerwen the next morning and smiled as he asked her, "How did things turn out?"

She smiled back and replied, "Fine my lord."

"He seems in a much better mood. Whatever you did Aerwen, it worked."

She bowed her head, "I can only hope Lord Saeros stays in a good mood for a long while."

Mablung replied, "I think he will. I am going on my way now. I will meet you later Aerwen. Have a good morn."

"Thank you my lord." Aerwen responded then smiled as he walked off. She hoped Saeros would stay in a good mood. If not, she could always replicate their night together. With that thought in her head, she began to walk off towards the gardens.

The End


End file.
